My Dear, Dear Partner
by Your Little Ninja
Summary: Joshua. Yoshiya fucking Kiryu. The infuriating, selfish, manipulating, and effeminate Composer of Shibuya was sitting here. In his house. On his bed. The ashen-haired blonde let out a giggle. "Well, hello to you too, Neku."
1. Chapter 1

He looked undisturbed and oblivious to the onslaught of people coming from all directions at Shibuya Crossing. Absorbed in whatever he was looking at, he smiled at the device slightly lifting a hand to cover a laugh. Then someone squealed loudly, ripping his gaze from his phone screen. His eyes looked around for the source. He quickly found it and the alertness faded into a bit of annoyance as he saw a group of girls still dressed in school uniforms mindlessly giggling about something. Then he went back to looking at the screen instinctively pulling his collar up.

It was interesting to watch a Mortal. To watch how easily amused they could get; or how distracted.

Joshua let out his own giggle as he rephrased his thought.

It was interesting to watch _Neku_.

Joshua hadn't seen his Proxy in a few months since the Game. He sat atop the 104 Building deciding today he'd just amuse himself by watching his former Partner. A Composer could use a break.

'Was it already half a year since then?' he thought as his half-lidded eyes continued to watch Neku.

Time stretched too far for Joshua to know. A two-edged sword for Joshua.

Standing up and brushing off some imaginary dirt, he took one last look down towards Neku. He saw a familiar group of other teenagers run up to the former Player.

His lilac eyes lowered a fraction more.

"Soon, dear," a smirk fully evident in his voice. "Only because you're my dear, dear Partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Stupid Birds...

A/N: Um hi! So first fanfic! Agh, I'm nervous! Thanks so much for looking! R&R

* * *

Neku instinctively pulls out his phone for any messages only to see nothing but the ever present blank screen.

Letting out a sigh he lets his arm drop back down onto the mattress.

It had been about six months since the Game and since he'd invited Joshua to come join them at Hachiko.

Holding up his phone again, Neku pulls up a message silently reading it over again in his mind.

 _'Thank you for the invite dear~ I might take it up someday… Only since you're my dear, dear Partner'_

He could almost hear the giggle that couldn't be transmitted through the message. He smiled letting the phone lay open on the bed.

"Someday," he sighed the smile slowly dissipating. "When will that be?"

He suddenly let out a hacking cough that was worse than 777's on Day 3 with Shiki. Neku was sick. He had gotten a bad cold from getting soaked and not to mention stuck in the freezing rain yesterday.

How was he suppose to know it was going to rain when the sun was shining and the birds seemed to sing assurances of no rain?

Neku learned the hard way: never trust the fucking birds.

He mentally cursed as he let out a sneeze. All this coughing and sneezing was radiating pain to his head.

'Ugh, it was my fault anyways…' he thought taking a tissue from the box a bit peeved.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _As Neku parted ways with his friends as they headed home, he planned to head home as well._

 _Actually, Neku had planned a lot of things on his way home; get a new umbrella because his last one broke resulting from Beat running it over with his godforsaken skateboard, visit the mural since it was routine, and then call his mom to check up on things (she was a flight attendant so she was rarely at home)._

 _Unfortunately today, Neku was caught in an undertow of thoughts. About a certain Composer._

 _So when Neku found himself walking towards the statue of Hachiko, he slapped himself gathering a few stares from those passing by._

 _'God, Neku, what the heck are you hoping for?' he takes a spike of his hair and tugs on it punishingly. 'You're such a dreamer.'_

 _He wanted to see Joshua for various reasons. Neku would never admit this to anyone, but he missed him. Was there something wrong with missing someone you had become somewhat attached to? … Counting out the fact that that person is a complete and utter ass… Not to mention the fact that he killed him…twice… And also the fact that they never told him the truth…_

 _The reasons are obvious as to of why Neku refused to admit he missed Joshua._

 _In compensation he decided that he merely wanted to punch the idiot. Which in reality was true._

 _Letting out a sigh he leans on Hachiko deciding it wouldn't hurt to stay. Hope causes his stomach to twist anxiously and Neku pulls out his phone to keep himself preoccupied._

 _That's when it started raining._

 _Oh. Hahaha… No... excuse me for lying to you._

 _That was the biggest understatement I've ever made._

 _It started fucking pouring in buckets._

 _Neku snapped his phone shut with an irritable groan and reached a hand into his school bag groping for the much needed umbrella. Feeling nothing realization hit him: It was broken._

 _"Are you kidding me?" he hissed now exceedingly peeved. The rain was making his hair droop and get in his eyes._

 _He exhaled and looked back up at the statue in slight dismay._

 _"So much for my bright idea…" he mumbles. "Sorry, Josh…"_

 _The former Proxy turns and dashes towards the station for shelter._

 _Lilac eyes follow after him a familiar smirk dancing across their lips._

 _They take off their propped arm from Hachiko and let out a giggle before disappearing._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Wadding up the tissue and throwing it in the waste basket just beside his desk, Neku falls back against the mattress.

Barely suppressing a prolonged groan he looks at the clock on his bedside table.

"I have been wasting 2 hours of my life and can't do jackshit about it…" he mutters.

 _'Crystals, blisters_

 _It's all over now_

 _Psycho cane_

 _You're so keen_

 _I need more candy canes…'_

Neku jumps slightly startled and picks up his phone looking at the caller id.

Shiki.

"Hey," he says. He winces at how nasally he sounds.

 _"Hello? Neku? Where are you?"_ the chipper voice quickly inquires. Her voice only adds to the headache Neku immediately started to feel.

"Sick," he says hoarsely. "I know you guys had planned to head towards the sale or whatever today but-" he was stopped by a sneeze.

 _"Oh no! You must've gotten caught in that rain!"_

"Yeah. Well, tell everyone I said hello, Shiki," he said feeling his nose slowly start to ooze out it contents.

 _"We'll come over, Neku! Is that alright?"_

He finishes blowing his nose on another tissue. "Um, I'd really prefer not because I've got this pounding headache…"

Thinking about the whole group coming to his apartment was a whole different headache he did not need at the moment.

 _"Hm… how about we just drop off some soup? From Ramen Don?"_

"… That'd be fine I guess," Neku says with a small grin.

 _"We'll be there in a few, okay Neku?"_

"And I'll be here."

He hangs up and raises an arm over his eyes to block the morning light streaming through his open window.

Ramen didn't actually sound half as bad.

He turns over on his side thinking about slipping in a nap before his company came.

…Only to come face to face with a smirking pair of lilac eyes.

Jolting right up and hitting his head on the overhead shelf he lets out a string of curses. Then gapes at the teen who carefully sits up beside him avoiding the shelf.

Joshua. Yoshiya fucking Kiryu. The infuriating, selfish, manipulating, and effeminate Composer of Shibuya was sitting here.

In his house.

On Neku's bed.

The ashen-haired blonde let out a giggle.

"Well, hello to you too, Neku."

* * *

A/N: Comment? Criticize? Send a random hello? Idk... Whatever is your cup of tea~ *shrugs*


	3. Chapter 3

Comment: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter! Oh and before I forget: shout out to Kuvica, Music of Shadows, and axellinayra for the follows! THANK YOU! SO FRIGGIN' MUCH! … You don't even know how much happiness is pouring out of my soul... ( - )" Anyways, don't mind me! Enjoy!

Rating: T for Neku's potty mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY (I'm sorry I didn't put this in the other chapters I forgot about it till someone pointed it out...)

Neku stares too stunned to say anything. The other just smiles obviously pleased at the reaction.

"Where the hell have you been?" Neku finally gets out, bitter anger starting to rebuild making its way out of his sea of emotions.

Joshua continually smirks unfazed, "Hm, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Joshua, don't screw with me."

"I'm not Neku, I'm not even touching you."

"Rrgh! Joshua that's not what I meant y-" a sneeze effectively stops Neku's insult.

Neku decides to just give it up seeing as it had been the same the other past times.

"I just came to check-up on my dear, dear Partner since he was sick," the other says handing Neku a tissue. Neku gives a sullen thanks as he takes it.

"Ugh, you could've been a normal being and just texted me that you were coming…"

"But Neku~" Joshua coos the corners of his mouth perking up. "What fun would that be?"

"…Forget I even asked…" the ex-Player mutters warily glaring at the other. He was still uneasy at the sudden appearance of his previous killer. Why the heck was Joshua here anyways?

'To shoot me again?' Neku thought uneasily joking to himself. Though he doubted it there was no telling what Joshua had in mind. Ever.

Joshua looked at him openly staring at the younger boy. Neku squirmed under the violet eyes.

"Hmm… And here I was thinking that you had actually trusted me!" he says dramatically and gives a pout. "You did say that didn't you, Neku?"

"What?" Neku's eyebrows furrowed at the statement. Then he deadpanned in understanding. "Are you scanning me?"

Joshua's small leer was the answer. "God!… Why are you so difficult, Joshua?"

"Nice touch there with the title 'God', although I think hearing you say 'Master' would be nice -"

"JOSHUA!"

The shout caused Neku to cough roughly shaking the bed.

Joshua gave a giggle. "I'm sorry Neku, it's your fault for handing me so many opportunities…"

Neku's face was beet-red as he tried to close his stuttering mouth, "Y-you…" He turns away trying to scrape up what was remaining of his dignity.

The Composer briefly chuckled at him before letting a distant stare pierce the opposite wall he was leaning against.

"Let's just say," he began. "That I'm taking precautions by visiting you."

Neku throws a confused glance at Joshua, but is unable to catch his gaze.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Joshua's wistful look is replaced by his all too familiar smug smile. "Consider it a sign of concern, dear."

The color on Neku's face had come down, but still had a leftover flush. He gave a 'hmph' and muttered something on the lines of 'I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer'.

Joshua stretched out lazily across Neku's bed hands behind his head. Neku realized a look of disturbance on his face.

Feeling his gaze, Joshua abruptly turned towards Neku violet clashing against blue. Neku winced slightly and gulped.

"Neku."

Neku watched him with cautious eyes. "Yes?…"

"There's… Let me check something really quick."

"Uh… Joshua I'm not really - "

Neku's mouth snapped shut when Joshua's eyelids drooped and his palm pressed firmly against his chest.

'What is he doing?' Neku thought getting even more anxious. Joshua's seriousness had already put him edge… So what was the matter now?

The Composer didn't say anything as he brought his hand back. His eyes opened a moment later.

"Ask next time would you?" Neku says a moment later trying to steer everything back to familiar waters.

And just like that, Joshua's expression went back to normal. "And what if I don't?"

As Joshua giggled, Neku felt a wave of relief come over him. "Just shut up, would you?"

"Oh my, Neku are you smiling?" Joshua grins at him. "I must say, you look so much cuter when you smile."

 _C-cute-r?!_ "Okay now you're just being intolerable…" He felt his headache coming back… Turning away and grabbing a tissue from the box he asks, "So… what were you…'checking'?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, dear," the silverette quickly responds twirling a lock of hair around his finger as he watched Neku wipe his dripping nose.

Neku narrows his eyes slightly. There was a hint of worry behind that facade.

"But here - " the Composer pulls out a pill bottle from his back pocket tossing it to Neku. "For that cough."

Neku just eyes it skeptically. Joshua rolls his eyes heaving an exasperated sigh. "Neku, not matter how appealing it sounds I wouldn't be so unfair so as to poison you and have you die in my arms."

"Unfair like you were when you shot me the first time?"

Neku knew he was crossing the line with that comment, but it struck a chord in him even though he knew the other was teasing.

Joshua crosses his arms and his lip settle into a thin line. "Now you're just being stubborn."

"And you're a prick," Neku says crossing his arms as well. "Your point?"

"My point is that I just want you to be a good little obedient Proxy and take your medicine."

"Har har, I'm not your Proxy anymore Josh."

"…"

Joshua stops and looks away uncrossing his arms. Seemingly frustrated he pushes himself off of Neku's bed. "Be that way then, Neku."

Brushing a hand on his expensive slacks he hold out the other expectantly. Neku frowns at the sudden change of attitude.

"The bottle, dear."

"I thought you wanted me to - "

"Help you get better, but you oh so graciously pushed it away," the Composer interrupted. "Now, I've got other things to do. But I'm not going to leave that here seeing as it might be dangerous left in the RG."

"Hold up, what does that mean?"

"Never mind Neku," the other says clearly irritated. "I haven't got all day."

When the ex-Player didn't move, Joshua leaned forward attempting to snatch the bottle from his hands. Neku moved away stretching his arm away from him.

"Josh, just - "

"Give it, Neku!"

With that he crawled on top of the smaller boy finally able to snag the bottle out of his fingers.

He sharply exhaled breath as he looked down at the other beneath him. "That wasn't so hard, right dear?" He tossed the bottle and caught it with a satisfying shake.

His question was answered with a scowl to which he smirked.

…Until the door busted open.

….And Neku's friends walked in.

"YO!" Beat said jumping in the room ecstatic as Shiki opened the door. "How you do -"

A moment of silence passed between all of them, frozen in place with shock. Joshua sitting atop - practically straddling - Neku with a bottle in his hands. Neku whose face was a growing shade of red his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Shiki who held the promised ramen and the doorknob in the other. Rhyme whose innocent smile seemed too out of place. And Beat who eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight.

"BWAHHHH!"

Poor Beat...


	4. Chapter 4

Comment: Whoo, I updated! XD… I've been working on another story and whatnot so I haven't been as focused. I won't promise on how often I'll update, but I don't think this story is going to last much longer. Maybe a few more chapters or so then it'll be finished. Or I'll be finished. ( * ~ * )

I can't explain just how I happy I am getting this story put on someone's favorites! Shout out to **four** new follows! *brain dies from happiness* I thought this story would be ignored by… well, everybody. So thank you to MoonShine24, Alyss-C, Usa-As-In-Bunny, kiondye you guys are amazing! And that one favorite… Oh goodness… I pretty much had a stroke over it. Thank you so much, BoundlessBlood!

Rating: T for the usual teenage things~

Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, otherwise there would have been a sequel *glares pointedly at Square Enix* I NEED IT. NOW.

* * *

"U-um." I am the first to break the silence of the room. And boy… do I break it. It's like I used a bomb to open a piggy bank. Chaos ensues.

Beat: "OH MY HOLY DEFINITIVO CHILI DOGS, YO!"

Shiki: "I _knew_ it!"

Rhyme: "Oh my."

Me: "G-guys this isn't what it looks like!"

Joshua: "Oh? Are you sure, Nekky?"

"JOSHUA!" I shout, the color on my cheeks brightening even more as Joshua playfully toyed with the hem of my shirt. I swear it was his lifelong - _afterlife_ long goal to embarrass me.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SWUNG THAT WAY, PHONES!" Beat unhelpfully added, the shock still in his voice.

I shoved Joshua off of me, "BEAT, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!"

"Should we leave?" Rhyme asked Shiki with an innocent smile.

"Maybe," Shiki says staring at the scene in front of her. "Neku might need some time alone with Joshua if you know what I mean…"

I let out an embarrassed half-yell, half-groan and attempted to pull my bedcovers over myself only find Joshua was sitting on them.

"Off," I seethed.

"But Neku," Joshua said a practiced blush coming across his features. "H-how could you b-be so cruel?"

Somone please remind me why I even missed this fucker.

"Oh, just stop."

I was answered with a quick giggle. "Never~"

The distinct sound of a phone camera going off made us turn. Shiki held her phone up her glasses glinting ominously. "Eheheheh…"

"You absolutely _must_ send me that picture, dear."

"Consider it done!"

"I. Can't. Even - " A huge, fucking goddamn, snotty sneeze interrupts my sentence. GAH! "GET OUT EVERYONE."

Pocketing her phone, Shiki grins and says cheekily, "Okie dokie, Neku we're leaving, we're leaving…" And with that she ushered the two siblings and herself out of the room. With one final grin, the raven haired girl left the Composer and his forlorn 'proxy' aka me, alone. It was a wonder how Shiki's confidence had grown so much… _Too much…_

"You too, Josh," I say successfully (finally) retrieving the blanket from underneath the other boy. I brace myself for a snarky reply or a teasing retort as I wrap it around myself, but am surprised as Joshua heaves himself off the creaky bed in obedience.

"Oh fine, Neku, dear," the violet eyed teen sighs in exaggerated disappointment. He saunters across the small room to the door.

I can't help but stare after Shibuya's Composer in confusion, or exhaustion, or irritation, or wariness - whatever the hell this was that I was feeling. I was too sick and tired - physically and mentally - to think about how anchored I was about… anything, really.

Joshua stops at the doorway catching my gaze for the second time already. He offers a smile that's stuck in between a sneer and something almost genuine. Keyword here being 'almost'. I glare slightly at the truth of the thought. The _hope_ I had…

"What?"

I pause a moment, biting back something I knew I'd regret.

"I was just going to tell you not to forget to close the door."

Joshua laughs lightly, the sound coming out as a small titter. "Of course, dear~"

"… Whatever," I mumble, my eyes find a spot on the floor.

I hear him leave with another soft chuckle and click of my door shutting.

The sudden emptiness of the room causes my thoughts to wander to the events prior to the intrusion of Shiki and the Bito siblings.

What did Joshua want? Didn't he have a Game to oversee? Or did Joshua get so bored that he felt the need to shoot everyone in the face?

With a shake of my head, I put a stop to my careless thinking, the thoughts becoming reminiscent.

During the Game, Joshua always was the one making stupid stops to Lapin Angelique, Pegaso, or Ramen Don, making us lose so much time. He was always the one wearing those stupid, frilly lolita dresses. Always flipping his soft, silver hair away from his face when he was irritated. Always _moaned_ when he ate ramen. Always smirking at my embarrassment and twirling a strand of his hair he'd say, 'Hurry, dear~ We've got no time to waste, hm?'...

I was soon accustomed to the smirking, the blase bored look, the 'I'm-a-sassy-bitch-dear-deal-with-it' giggle. Or now would it be 'I'm-the-fucking-Composer-and-you're-my-foot-stool'? Either way, Joshua was there, all the time… and I was fine with it.

My hand gripped the blanket around me tighter and I fell back against the mattress.

A friend. I had considered him a friend. After that first incident years ago, I had no one. Before, I would have scoffed at the thought that I actually had someone I could relate to; someone who I could argue with so much and just as equally agree with. But I did have someone like that. Somewhere in my mind, after some time it… accepted him as such.

But it all couldn't stay like that, right? Like Kariya said, 'Wake up and smell the concrete roses!' It hurt. When the memories that were taken were thrown back at me, it hurt. Joshua. The Joshua that wore ruffled dresses, the Joshua that used a laced parasol, the Joshua that always made me so angry and yet so hap-

I slam the thought out fast and hard. That was all in the past anyways, no need to cry over spilled milk.

But that didn't stop the renewed, half-year old hurt that made my chest clench.

The gun hadn't caused me any fear. In fact, I wasn't afraid at all. I could only feel empty as I stared at the silver-haired boy - or man, however old he really was - who I actually thought I knew. His familiar violet eyes looked down at me, past the barrel. There was no remorse or apologizes in that look. He simply smirked. Only reiterating the fact that I was nothing to him.

The bullet ended more than just my 'life' in the Game…

It ended the hope that I'd ever get close to anyone again.

I soon fell asleep due to the constant thinking and sick state of mine.

I didn't feel the hand that brushed over my cheek affectionately or what was spoken.

Or the medicine bottle that sat on my bedside table.

x.X.x

Time and again, I was reminded of how much Neku wouldn't forgive me. His thoughts practically screamed his feelings at me.

'Don't screw with me Joshua.'

'What's Joshua even doing here? To shoot me again?'

'Unfair like you were when you shot me the first time?'

My eyelids lowered a fraction at the reminders. Did he feel like it would prove something if he repeated what I had done over and over again? It was like he believed it would change something after saying it so many times…

I had visited alternate worlds out of curiosity. There were lots of interesting ones.

But... There was never a world where Neku decided to shoot me. I always did.

It hardly bothered me seeing as I was used to killing people. But why? Why didn't Neku ever kill me? Each time, in each scenario… I thought Neku would shoot me… The anger… The hurt… The destructive cacophony his Music made… For sure I knew he'd pull the trigger. But no… Neku didn't. He never did.

I never knew what went through his head in those last moments, the questions resounding too loudly for me to be able to actually concentrate on anything else. I knew he was hurt and angry. But I also knew and wasn't a fool to believe that he'd actually forgive me.

…And sadly, knowing and wanting are two completely different things.

I lower a hand to brush against his cheek gently. Neku winced in his sleep, his brow furrowing in discomfort and I pull my hand back. A void feeling came over me and I stood up from the bed again.

"You're making this so much harder, Neku…" I say turning away. I hesitate though and pull my hand out of my pocket.

"And you better take these, dear." I sat the bottle of pills down on the small table.

And with that I upped my vibe and teleported into the Dead God's Pad.

I was greeted by the stacks of paperwork that littered my usually tidy desk. I sighed at the sight.

The aftermath of the Game was quite the nuisance even though I won.

My mind drifted toward Neku as I sat down. I wonder when I could visit him again. He was still sick after all. And I couldn't possibly let him die, not after all my hard work of getting him - and his friends, not to mention - back to life.

I giggle slightly at the thought. I would visit Neku again in a day and a half. It would give me some time to finish at least a bit more than I have already done. Goodness… how much I just wanted to Jesus Beam every single sheet of this monstrosity. I normally had Sanae's help with such things, but _no_ , Sanae wanted to 'get back on good turns with the Higher Ups' who told him not to help me get through my consequence.

As I picked up a pen and sat down with narrowed eyes, I only had one thought in mind as I stabbed the tip of the utensil savagely onto the paper: The Higher Ups will dearly pay for this…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much to PhoenixFlame63, PikaQuote, Grace of The Feathered Pen, jade-song, Twisted Shadow Rose, and Soul Ninjas (fellow ninja!) for the favs and follows! That's… *counts* holy shiza _**six**_ new favs/follows! Gwah~ *jumping around my room, stuffing me and my fat self with truffles* I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you guys :'3

To Anon-san: I knew something was weird with the title! My beta (I finally got one! WOO!) had pointed that out but I forgot about it… *scratches cheek sheepishly* But thanks so much! ( ^ w ^ )/ I see your reviews everywhere on FFn!

 _ **Special**_ thanks to SkiesandFairytales you are the greatest beta ever :) *gives hugs and cookies* Or would you want brookies? :3

(Er, this isn't beta-ed though. I didn't want to bother her because she was busy ( o w o"))

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I thought I'd wake up to the sound of giggling. To be precise, Joshua's giggling. Or maybe a, 'Good morning sunshine~" like he always did in the Game at the start of a new day, that fruitcake…

However, I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pelting my window. I sat up blearily, a bit disoriented taking in the navy blue comforter before turning towards the din of falling water to stare at the monochromatic grey sky that got darker the further I looked. A sharp twinge from my temple tore my gaze away. Great, a headache. Joshua wasn't even here. The ones I've gotten before from him just being there weren't even be able to touch this one. I writhed into my hands, and torrent of curses tumbled out of my mouth at the pain as if it would make anything any better.

 _Shit… Where's that Tylenol?_

I made my way through the hallway to the bathroom, haphazardly stumbling from being only half awake and the throbbing pain that had developed and felt like it was pushing - _punching_ \- my eyeballs out. I open the medicine cabinet behind the small mirror and scanned the small shelves looking for the headache medicine. My eye catches the red cap and I exhale a breath of relief and twist the lid.

Empty.

I stare at it a moment in disbelief before barely resisting the urge to bang my head against the mirror while screaming 'What the _hell?!'_ However, I immediately think of my mom coming back from her business trip and giving me an earful about being civilized to anything and everything.

Civilized my ass. How could I be civilized when someone left an _empty_ bottle of pain killers in the medicine cabinet? It's injustice, mockery, and bullshit all in one action; killing three birds with one stone. Speaking of birds, I really ought to strangle one for being cause of this shit…

(Although, now that I look back, I'm pretty sure I was just PMS-ing that day, seeing as I was sick… But then again, who the hell just _does_ that?)

I gave up and sent the empty bottle into the trash with a scowl before trudging into the kitchen in search of some food to take my mind off of the annoying throb. My eye caught sight of the plastic bag sitting on the dining room table, and I recognize the slightly blurred logo of Ramen Don. I mentally thank Shiki for the much needed food before setting it in the microwave. I was too lazy to transfer it into a bowl.

My fingers drummed over the counter's surface as I waited for the process to end. The ache had tapered off into a dull pain, but still randomly spiked, causing a whole body wince. I remember once during the Game Joshua had bought one of those stuffed bunnies from Lapin Angelique. I swear, it was more demonic than Shiki's stupid pig. It had buttons for eyes that stared at me and gave me goosebumps… and great, I found myself idly thinking about Joshua. Again. I moderately blamed it on the stupid malady that prevented me from doing anything useful aside from bitching about Joshua and headaches. Huh, those two always came together. Always conspiring something against me... Why the hell did I even think about that stupid bunny?

The microwave gave a prolonged beep and I pulled out the bowl slowly, making sure none of the soup sloshed out and spilled.

As I sat hunched over the disposable bowl of ramen shoveling noodles in my mouth, I mentally steeled myself for Joshua's appearance. He would probably show up right beside me, sitting in the recliner commenting on how bad of an actor the person was on the TV; or in the kitchen when I got finished with my ramen eating something else from my fridge in all his smirking glory. Maybe he'd even levitate something to freak me out like he always does. Or maybe he'd have the decency to actually be a normal being and knock on the door. I rolled my eyes at the thought, not feeling the corner of my mouth perk up slightly. Now _that_ would be the day…

But as the day continued on… I was all alone. Shiki called after she got out of school, and Beat had sent a text with a hello from Rhyme and himself, but nothing from the ashen-haired teen. It left me feeling… empty… and angry at myself.

 _'You actually thought he'd come back?'_ a voice in the back of my mind said. _'You thought he cared?'_

It didn't help that my headache was hurting even more. I made my way to my bedroom again, contemplating whether or not I should get some more sleep or trash my room and scream incoherently for a couple hours. It was already loud enough in my head.

But that all became moot once I opened my bedroom door and my eyes caught sight of the bottle. The bottle Joshua tried giving me yesterday. I froze, half expecting Joshua to come out from a hiding place and say, 'Miss me, Nekky?' but after the first minute or two of nothing happening, I stepped forward. And then, I slowly sat down on my bed, as the springs creaked, I reached for the bottle before grabbing a pillow and laying back on the comforters. It was odd. The bottle looked ordinary and the pills too…

 _'I'm not going to leave that here seeing as it might be dangerous left in the RG.'_

"What did you mean?" I said to the air.

I could almost imagine that goddamn crooked smirk. _'Hmm… Wouldn't you like to know?'_

"Shut up," I muttered as I squeezed my pillow and buried my face in the fabric. "I actually thought you'd be here today, can you believe that?"

His voice comes back with a mocking laugh. _'You didn't really expect that much from me, did you?'_

I try to ignore the stupid ache that was now forming in my chest. I didn't know what to expect from him… Did I want to? I don't know. _I don't know._ After all, what were you suppose to expect from someone who shot you twice and killed you, and for some apparent reason brought you back to life? Yeah, I don't know either.

 _'Just be a good little Proxy and take your medicine, Neku.'_

I immediately sat up and hurled the bottle at the wall and watched the plastic smack against the hard wall before it rolled to the floor.

Like hell I was.

A/N: Awe! Poor Neku :'( I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise! :3 And Joshy will not be MIA anymore~ I've got stuffs to do so peace out and as always review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to: DragonDamsel, EclipseKuran, NitroTheKidd88, and timydamonkey for the new favs and follows! Although I don't quite understand how in the world you got through the first few chapters that had an excessive amount of spelling/grammatical errors, tangent ideas that made no sense, and twisted/pathetic sense of drama… but I've gotten a little better XD So thanks so much you guys! Ah, also, this is raw and unedited... I got impatient and impulsive~ ;P

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my life. Oh wait. What life? *sobs*

* * *

The plain, coffered ceiling stared back at me the moment I opened my eyes. The echoing sound of water hitting metal throughout my room reminded me that the rain from yesterday still hadn't let up. I let out a sigh as I sat up. A new day.

The floorboards creaked. He's here.

"Bored again, Josh?" An edge came with the question.

"Something like that," he responded oblivious - _or ignoring it_ , my mind supplies - as he took a seat at my desk, legs crossing. "Funny, how you immediately knew it was me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly not wanting to look at him.

"Why else would I be here again?"

I gave a half-hearted shrug not really wanting to acknowledge what I already knew. There was a moment of silence - much louder than the rain - that came over us before Joshua said anything again.

"Neku, did you take that medicine I left you?"

This again? "Obviously not, dipshit."

I could almost tell he's raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Do I really - Josh, I'm not a kid, don't treat me like one," I muttered annoyed. _'Just leave me alone,'_ resonated through even though it wasn't said.

"Neku there's a reason - "

"Yeah, there's a reason for all the shit you do, I get that, alright?" I snapped, my hands gripped the navy blue fabric. "I don't… I just… want to know why…" Fuck it…

I feel his stare, but pointedly ignore it. If Joshua's just here to play around with his toy, he can fuck off. I'm not up to this today. And god… why is it so _hot_?

* * *

.x

I repressed an irritated sigh. Why couldn't he just take the medicine without all… this? Noise were swarming around in clusters because of his mood and they were being a bother to my focus on the matter at hand. I flicked away a piece of hair shooting them with a small burst of power. As they screeched and fizzed away, Neku suddenly got up.

"I'm just going to get some water," Neku informed me, heading to the narrow hallway. His face was a bit flushed.

"I'll get something to drink as well then," I chirp, getting up following my ex-Proxy.

Neku was quiet until we entered the kitchen, "Isn't it a little hot to you?"

I stole a look at the back of his orange spikes as he made his way over to the sink before shrugging. I unconsciously took in the fact that the gel that kept his hair up was losing its holding effect, making his hair droop comically. I smile, amused. "Hm, no not really."

 _'His apartment is a bit stuffy, but only because it needs more ventilation. Maybe I should open a window later. He also needs something more healthy to eat than ramen...'_ I shook my head a little clearing my thoughts with a small grin. Neku would throw a hissy fit over me trying to mommy him.

"So what exactly do you have to drink?" I opened a cabinet and easily found a glass. Maybe he should have some Calpico or —

"Um, there should be something in the fridge…" came Neku's reply.

As I opened the fridge, my brow creased at what I saw. ' _I wonder…'_ The middle shelf was lined with takeout boxes and disposable containers, whereas the top and bottom shelves had barely anything. I stared a moment more before moving to grab the familiar rectangular bottle of Calpico. ' _Why is his fridge so empty?'_ Drink in hand, I closed the door before turning away, only to suddenly come face to face with Neku.

It startled me out of my thought, but I quickly masked it with a smirk… until I noticed something was off.

"Neku…?"

Neku's vibrant, dark blue eyes were now glazed over and seemed to look through me. His face was a lightly dusted red and his body seemed to sway with his breathing. But his Music… expecting the normally rapid-fire, exciting and rather pleasant sound, I was greeted with the sound of something akin to nails chaotically running across a chalkboard. A random burst of barely coherent Music made me wince as it occurred to me what was happening. _'Neku's Music is — '_

"Joshua… why is it so hot?…"

I suppressed a shiver as those hazy eyes continued to stare through me.

"Neku, are you — "

I almost dropped everything as Neku pitched forward, nearly throwing the both of us to the floor had I not stepped back to support the sudden deadweight. Quickly setting the beverage and the cup down, I gripped his waist in one arm and clutched his other arm to keep him from sliding to the ground. I could feel his unnaturally hot skin through my shirt.

"Neku," I pulled him back from against me. His eyes were closed and weak pants exited his slightly ajar mouth. "Neku."

Getting no response from him, I let him fall back on me before I pulled out my orange cellphone from my pocket dialing one person.

 _"Hello, Hanekoma speaking,"_ the WildKat owner's voice streamed through the receiver.

"Sanae," I said breathing evenly. I refused to believe that I was panicking. "I'll be there in a few minutes would you be so kind so as to prepare a room for me?"

There was a pause on the other line. As soon as I felt I'd snap, the CAT artist hesitantly replied, _"Uh…huh, sure Boss."_

With that I tucked my device into my back pocket before taking Neku and adjusting him so he'd be somewhat comfortable. Ugh, I don't do this sweating thing at all… and Neku is practically burning.

In seconds flat, we arrived at WildKat due to my teleportation.

Mr. H raised an eyebrow once he realized I wasn't alone. "'Phones?"

"He didn't take the medicine yesterday, Sanae," I responded curtly, trying to maneuver past the door leading to the back. "His Music is becoming destructive."

"I told you he had to take it, Josh," the other said coming from behind the bar to trail after me. "His Music is already damaged from the Long Game."

"I know that," I threw a condescending look back at the other as I got to the second door. I really ought to make Sanae remodel the cafe with less doors. "Neku, on the other hand, didn't give me the time of day to actually explain."

Mr. H gave a sigh before he twisted the knob. "The Higher Ups have been at my rear because of you, J."

"He," I nodded towards Neku. "Is more of a priority for me right now. If Neku dies again, he won't have the luxury of playing. The Angels have no business with Shibuya's ex-Players after they're back in the Real Ground." _Especially Neku._

The other man regarded me through amused eyes as I set the redhead on the couch. I cut my eyes over to him, his thoughts very clear to me. "Sentiment is found in the losing side, Sanae."

He rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly with a short, knowing grin before he turned serious. "Since I don't have any more of those pills, we have to do this… 'manually.'"

"Explain."

"As you know, Neku's Music is caving in on itself; some notes are out-of-tune and his Music doesn't quite know what it's supposed to do anymore, and being alive, it's causing his immunity to be weak and unstable. This is a result of spending too much time in the UG and — " he paused, eyes flitting towards me. "Because he spent that one week with you, his Music picked up a few things from yours that caused his Music to create notes that don't belong in the RG, making it fight with itself."

"Like when someone has cancer."

Sanae gave a grim laugh. "Something like that."

"Why didn't I notice his Music when I brought him back to the RG?"

"I assume the rogue notes had melded together quite nicely. 'Sides, J, I don't think anyone's ever had a Game so far like Shibuya's."

I realized what he meant almost immediately, "So I have to fix his Music."

He gave a curt nod and I felt my stomach clench. Neku's face scrunched up in pain or discomfort as a sour note was struck. Tuning someone else's Music was a meticulous job with a heavy price if you weren't careful. If Neku got erased because of this… I feel his hand clamp onto my shoulder as if steadying me.

Neku's Music is twisting, screaming, pulling away from me as soon as I dove into it. The notes were all out of order making it almost impossible to find Neku's original song. I narrowed my eyes out of habit as a Noise wormed its way to us. Irritation wasn't going to make anything better, but for me to concentrate I couldn't handle any distractions.

However, before I do anything it disappeared in a burst of static.

"Concentrate, Josh," Sanae muttered. "I got the Noise."

Time to get to work.

 _God, I really hate the after effects of this past Game._


End file.
